New look
by EternalxLove09
Summary: Amu wants to be a singer but she does'int want to ruin her 'cool and spicy' character. but what happens when she bumps into a girl with night black hair and emotionless night eyes well she be able to help amu...


**Disclaimer:I dont own Shugo chara!**

**Summary: amu wants to be a singer but she doesint want to ruin her "_cool and spicy'' _character so on her way from school she bumps in a girl with night black hair and emotionless black eyes but little did she now that this girl was a mage and a foutune teller well she help amu.**

**In This story amu,rima,yaya,nagihiko,tadase are all 14 and utau,kukai are 15 and ikuto is 17 still the same age in the manga.**

**p.s. sorry if i mess up this is my first story so hope you like it**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Amu's pov

"ne amu what you think about" My little chara ask me. we where walking home from an guardian meeting they where talking about whats it going to be like in highschool since its ther last year in middle school i pushed that thought away and started thinking the thought i had earlier of becoming a singer but she diddnt want _to_ ruin her "_cool and spicy''_ character

"I was Just Thinking that i want to become a singer but i don't want to ruin my cool and spicy image" i said to dia

"mmmm"said miki "thats so not like you,you seem different all of a sudden Amu-chan" ran said as she waved her pom poms all over

"they're right-desu" Su said

Yah but im going to highschool next year and i want to try something different" i said a little angry

" I see but how are planing on becoming a singer if you do want to ruin you image and plus its hard work becoming a singer ''said dia

yah you should see uatu it looks like she works hard but she must be used to it since shes been doing for three years-desu" Suu said

'I know but im going to gave it a try" i said as i started walking again i wasn't paying attention to where i was going then i bump into someone and fell down

" Ouch' i say as i get up then i notice the girl the ground that i bumped into.

"gomen " i say as i helped up "Its Okay " she said in a pretty but sad sounding voice i helped her pick her first i picked up a clear blue crystel ball then i picked up a bunch of cards that said fortune on them i think shes a fortune teller i thought so i asked her

but before i asked her i took a glance and my eyes widen she looked so beautiful she had night black hair soft pale skin she was wearing a high kneelight black dress and dark black leggings with white ballet flats and a small black sweater since it was spring and she had black Emotionles sad looking eyes.

"you want to become singer" she said "huh" I say

"you want to become a singer but you dont want anyone finding out the real you" she said my eyes widen again so she was a foutune teller

your a fortune teller "i ask her she laughed a little she had a sad laugh though .

"yup and your name is Hinamori Amu age 14 one sibling a mom and a dad and you have two bestfriends named Rima Mashiro uatu hoshina and thers a cat boy thats to tease you all the time and you have four shugo chara. She Said

this time my eye widen even wider "wow you goo-Wait how you kno about shugo chara" i Said

she laughed again "cause i have two of them named mitsuki and shizuka Oh and my name is Rin katsuki" said rin

I noticed how ther names went together, Mitsuki meant fullmoon ,shizuka Means silent and calm,And Rin Katsuki Mean cold Moon i Like Her Name matched Her

so perfectly.

'' so i see you have four chara thats the first time i met anyone with that much charas 'rin said

"thankes " i Said"i'll introuce you to them The Pink One Is named ran so shemy honest, confident and athletic would be self. The blue one is miki my sharp, level headed, and artisticwouldbe green One Is suu she Is mycaring, sensitive and improve my domestic skills would be self and the orange one Dia My desire to be more calm and optimistic would be self " i said

" Ther soo Cute " As She Held suu In Her Hand su just smiles and said "~hello-desu~'

'Hello To you To " rin Said in her sad and calm looking body but in a little cherfull voice but i noticed that her charas weren't with yer i asked her and she said that she left them home but she forgot she told that she was only gonna be 10 mins but she invited me over to have some tea with so i said sure.


End file.
